Baby Boy
by kinongjbz7
Summary: Jongin sudah merencanakan untuk melakukan kencan dengan kyungsoo tapi apa daya kyungsoo malah sakit. Jadi jongin memutuskan untuk menjadi perawat sehari untuk kyungsoo . Its kaisoo fanfiction. :p


**Baby Boy**

 **By: Joyiex Babysoo**

 **Cast :**

 **Jongin**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **Summary :** _ **"Jongin sudah merencanakan untuk melakukan kencan dengan kyungsoo tapi, apa daya kyungsoo malah sakit jadi, jongin memutuskan untuk menjadi perawat sehari untuk kyungsoo."**_

Jongin's POV

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk menelpon kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya keluar untuk kencan. Hari ini aku baru saja menerima gajiku dari bekerja sebagai barista di café milik xiumin hyung.

"Halo manis~" Kataku.

"Halo.." Dia menjawab dengan suara serak.

"W-Wait apa kau baik-baik saja kyung?" Aku khawatir.

"Ah~ Gwaenchana, aku hanya demam dan sakit tenggorokan saja kok, Ugh~ Ada apa hmm?" Ia menjawab dengan suara yang masih serak.

Aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang, padahal aku berencana untuk memberi kejutan pada kyungsoo tapi mendengar kyungsoo sepertinya sedang kurang fit sepertinya aku harus mengubah rencanaku.

"Uhm.. Aku akan datang kerumahmu, Pastikan kau tidak mengunci pintumu." Kataku lalu aku bergegas.

"Ah? Arraseo." Dia menjawab dan aku memutuskan sambungan teleponnya

Aku mengambil jaket biru muda pemberian dari kyungsoo saat aku berulang tahun bulan kemarin. Lalu aku keluar dari rumah dan langsung berangkat dengan menggunakan vespa pink milikku. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku telah tiba dirumah Kyungsoo. Aku bergegas memarkirkan vespaku dan langsung mengetuk pintu.

"Kyung!" Aku mengetuk pintu dan berteriak

Dalam beberapa saat, aku bisa melihat badan lemah milik kyungsoo saat membukakan pintu.

"Kyung.. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya sambil menatapnya cemas karena wajahnya begitu pucat.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan dariku, itu membuatku makin cemas dan memegang kedua bahunya untuk memastikan, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia pingsan di lenganku.

"Kyungsoo!" Kataku panik.

Dengan cepat aku melepas sepatuku dan membawa kyungsoo kekamarnya ala bridal style, sebenarnya aku tak tahu letak kamar kyungsoo karena selama aku bermain ke rumahnya kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman belakang rumahnya bersama Pororo anjing peliharaan kyungsoo. Tapi saat aku membawanya aku melihat sekeliling rumah dan berharap bisa menemukan kamarnya, dan aku menemukannya. Kamar kyungsoo berada dilantai dua aku mengetahuinya karna aku melihat ada gambar pororo terpasang di depan pintu, aku yakin itu adalah kamar kyungsoo secara kekasihku ini memang maniak aku sudah membaringkan kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya, aku kembali ke lantai bawah dan aku mengunci pintu. Kemudian, aku pergi ke dapur dan mengambil handuk basah, lalu kembali ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Aku meletakkan handuk pada dahinya dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi dirinya. Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya sambil memegang tangannya. Aku berharap ia akan merasa lebih baik dan cepat tersadar.

Kyungsoo's POV

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan aku melihat seorang pria yang tertunduk lesu di tempat tidurku sambil menggenggam tanganku _. 'Pasti ini jonginie'_ Pikirku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, tetapi hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah saat aku membuka pintu dan aku melihat Jongin disana. Kemudian semuanya adalah hitam. Aku melakukan sedikit gerakan dan orang itu mengangkat wajahnya segera ketika ia melihat gerakan tanganku.

"kau sudah sadar, sayang?" kata jongin wajahnya langsung berubah ceria saat melihatku tersadar.

' _Uhm.. Ia begitu romantis itu sebabnya aku mencintainya_ ' aku tersenyum lalu tanganku terulur untuk mengelus pipinya.

"Apakah kau mengantuk,hmm?" tanyaku karna sepertinya ia begitu kelelahan.

"Ne? Apa kau ingin aku tidur disini? Disebelahmu?" katanya sambil bersmirk ria.

"Yaa… Aniya~ Jika kau ingin kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Kataku.

"Mengurus sendiri? Big No Sayang. Kau tahu kau itu pingsan dan Untungnya aku ada di sana tadi, jika tidak siapa yang akan membawamu kekamar ini? dan kau mengatakan bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri? Aku akan tinggal disini sampai kau benar benar sembuh sayang, jangan membantah." Katanya tegas

"hmm.. Arraseo" kataku sambil tersenyum, dibalik sifat jongin yang memang sedikit menyebalkan jongin sangatlah tegas dan itu adalah point tambahan yang membuatku makin mencintainya eum ralat maksudku Menyayanginya.

"No Problem, sayang." Dia tersenyum lalu mencubit hidungku.

"kau ingin makan apa?" tanyanya

"hmm.. Apa pun selama kau yang memasak" Aku tersenyum membayangkan dia memasak untuk ku di dapur.

"kau ingin aku untuk memasak,sayang? Bagaimana kalau dapurmu gosong karena ulahku? Kau kan tahu aku tak pandai memasak. Aku tadinya berniat untuk mentraktirmu makan diluar. Tapi apa-apa, karna ini keinginanmu aku akan memasak." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Jika kau malas untuk memasak,delivery saja kau akan mentraktirku kan? Aku tak mas-"jongin memotong ucapanku dengan kecupan yang ia berikan padaku

"Jika kau terus mengoceh, aku akan terus memberikan kecupan di bibirmu sayang, Dan aku akan memasak untukmu" kata jongin.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berblushing ria _'apa aku harus mengoceh tanpa henti supaya mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar kecupan darinya?'_

"Jika kau mengoceh tanpa henti aku akan memberimu bukan sekedar kecupan, tapi sebuah ciuman" Katanya, ia seperti nya bisa membaca pikiranku. Dan aku tersipu-sipu lagi.

"Baiklah" kataku

"jadi apa yang akan harus aku masak, apa bubur baik untukmu,hmm?" tanyanya

"Eum" Aku mengangguk.

"Oke. Chamkkaman, aku akan kembali." ia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan Sekarang aku sendirian.

Jongin's POV

.

.

.

Aku langsung memotong dan mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Saat menunggu bubur siap aku mengeluarkan handphoneku lalu mendial nomor kyungsoo. Itu aku lakukan karena aku tahu dia sudah bosan karena aku belum kembali keatas dan ia juga pasti kesepian jadi itu sebabnya aku meneleponnya meskipun kita di rumah yang sama hanya berbeda lantai.

"Yoboseyo~"

"Halo, sayang. Apakah kau dilanda bosan,hmm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa memasak bubur lama sekali.. dan kenapa kau menelponku, cepat keatas aku bosan~"

"Ya aku menelponmu karena aku tahu kau pasti sedang bosan, aku ingin menemanimu supaya tidak bosan, tunggu sebentar."

"A-Ah Terima kasih, Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bosan, palli~"

"Jangan khawatir, sayang aku akan memberimu hadiah nanti." Aku berkata sambil tertawa nakal.

"Hadiah? Hahahaha, oke." Katanya dan kami menutup telepon.

Setelah bubur buatanku jadi, aku membawa bubur dan air panas pada nampan ke kamar kyungsoo. Aku meletakkan nampan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah waktunya untuk makan sayang." Aku membangunkannya karna dia tertidur. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah menunggu.

"Kyung~" Aku mengguncangkan lembut tubuhnya.

Dia membuka matanya dan melihatku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan Dia tersenyum juga.

"Waktunya makan." ulangku

"Ah.. Iya Maaf Aku tertidur." Katanya

"Duduklah!" Kataku dan membantu dia untuk duduk tegak.

Setelah dia sudah terduduk, aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Aku mengambil nampan dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku. Aku mengambil bubur dan aku berkata 'Aaaaa'. Dia membuka mulutnya dan memakannya.

"Yummy!" Katanya.

"Jinjja? kalau begitu habiskan Oke?" ia hanya mengangguk

"kau tahu aku lama karna mencari cara memasak bubur yang enak di internet ? aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu Haha Mian Membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" kataku jujur

"kkk.. pantas tapi hasilnya sangat enak kau berbakat juga ternyata"

Aku hanya tersenyum

Dia telah menghabiskan bubur buatanku, aku sangat senang sekali.

"Jongin-ah"

"Ne?"

"Terima kasih." Ia mengucapkan itu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"kkk~ Kyeopta~ Sekarang waktunya untuk makan obat." Kataku dan mengambil obat.

Aku memberikan pil padanya dan ia menelan itu dengan air. aku berdiri dan membawa nampan.

"Aku membereskan ini dulu, oke?" pamitku

"Oke." jawabnya

Aku berjalan dari kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur. Aku meletakkan nampan di wastafel. Aku mengambil kain pengompres sebelumnya dan menggantinya. Lalu, aku kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu sekarang." Kataku sambil meletakkan kain basah yang baru ku ganti pada dahinya.

Kyungsoo's POV

.

.

.

Jongin meletakkan kain basah lagi di dahiku. Ku pikir dia benar-benar seorang pria. Dia benar-benar memperhatikan dan menjagaku dengan baik.

"Jongin-ah Mianhae untuk mengganggumu dan menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk mengurusiku." Aku berkata dengan nada sedih.

"Itu gunanya seorang kekasih, itu kata-kata yang selalu kau berikan padaku jika aku merasa kerepotan, anggap saja ini adalah kencan oke." Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum

"Hihi.. Gomawo sayang"

Dia tiba-tiba, Mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke arahku. Aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan perutku. aku merasa mual, tapi apa yang akan ia lakukan? Dia kemudian mengambil langkah lain dan bibir kita menempel. Aku memejamkan mata dan biarkan dia menciumku. Dia berjanji bahwa ia ingin memberikan lebih dari kecupan dan dia juga berjanji dia yang ingin memberikan kejutan, jadi apakah ini adalah jawabannya? Ya ini adalah jawabannya. Aku tidak membalas ciumannya karena aku mual, aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak.

"It's okay sayang." Ia tersenyum saat ia menyudahi ciumannya

"Eum.. apa Ini kejutan yang ingin kau berikan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Bukan, Bukan sayang bukan ini kejutannya." Katanya.

"Jadi Mana kejutannya?" tanyaku

"Lain kali saja sayang, Aku hanya ingin kau sembuh dulu." Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku

"Eung… B-Baiklah" aku tersenyum dan ia mengecup pipiku gemas.

' _Oh Tuhan, aku tidak ingin orang lain,aku hanya ingin pacarku, My One and Only Baby Boy, My Jongin.'_

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
